tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha13.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha13.2 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 13.2 Rohini, Daughter Of A Brahmin(Priest) Of Vesali She, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds)of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, was born, ninety-one aeons ago, in the time of Vipassi Buddha, in a clansman's family. One day she saw the Bhagwa(Lord Buddha) seeking alms in the city of Bandhumati, and filling his bowl with sweet cakes, she worshipped low at his feet in joy and gladness. And when, after many rebirths in heaven and on earth in consequence of that act, she had accumulated the conditions requisite for enlightenment(vimutti, vimukti), she was, in this Buddha-era, reborn at Vesali, in the house of a very prosperous brahmin, and named Rohini. Come to years of discretion, she went, while the Master(Buddha) was staying at Vesali, to the Vihara(monastery), and heard the doctrine. She became a 'Stream-entrant(Sotapana, first divine awakening),' and teaching her parents the doctrine, and they accepting it, she gained their leave to enter the Order(of recluses/nuns). Practicing the insight meditation (Vipassana1), she not long after attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), together with thorough grasp of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in form and meaning. And looking back at a discussion she had had with her father while she had yet only entered the Stream(Sotapana, first divine awakening), she uttered the substance of it as verses of elation: Rohini's Father: '"See the monks!" do you ever say. "See the monks!" waking me from sleep. Praise of monks ever on your tongue. They say, she has a mind to be recluse? (271) You give to these monks as they come, Abundant food and drink. Come, Rohini. I ask, why are monks dear to you ? (272) Not glad to work are they, the lazy crew. They make their living off what others give. Beggers are they, and greedy of tit-bits– I ask, why are monks dear to you ?' (273) Rohini: Many a days, dear father, you have asked about recluses. Now will I speak about their virtues and their wisdom and their work. (274) Gladly of work are they, not lazy people. The noblest work they do, they drive out (worldly) likings And hate. Hence are monks dear to me. (275) The three lowly roots of evil they remove2, Making all pure within, removing all sin, Hence are monks dear to me. (276) Their work in action's pure, pure is their speech and pure is their work in thought(mind) Hence are monks dear to me. (277) Immaculate as mother of pearl, with purity within & outside with holy lustrous characters Hence are monks dear to me. (278) Learned and followers of the Dhamma(teaching of eternal truth); noble & living by the Dhamma(righteousness), Dhamma(path of eternal truth) they teach. Hence are monks dear to me. (279) Learned and followers of the Dhamma(teaching of eternal truth); noble & living by the Dhamma(righteousness), with well concentrated meditating Hence are monks dear to me. (280) Far and remote they wander, self- controlled, focussed; Wise in their words and meek, they know the end of suffering truly Hence are monks dear to me. (281) And when along the village street they go, At nothing they turn to look; they walk without expectation Hence are recluses dear to me. (282) They do not take to make a storehouse , Nor jar nor crate. They Perfected Their Quest. Hence are monks dear to me. (283) They clutch no coin; no gold their hand does take, Nor silver. For their needs they take what is sufficient Hence are monks dear to me. (284) From many a clan and from many countrysides They joined the Order. They are with goodwill Hence are monks dear to me.' (285) Rohini's Father: 'Now truly for our welfare, O Rohini, you were a daughter born into this house! Your trust is in the Buddha and the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) And in the Order; keen your piety. (286) For well you know this is the Field supreme Where merit may be created. We too from now on Will serve ourselves to holy men(ascetics/monks). For by that we shall accrue merit to our account by donations to them plentiful.' (287) Rohini: 'If it is suffering you fear, if you like it not, Go you and seek the Buddha and the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), And Order for your refuge; learn of them And keep the Moral Precepts(Sheel). So shall you find well being.' (289) Rohini's Father: 'Lo! to the Buddha, I go for refuge And to the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) and Order. I will learn Of them to take upon myself and Keep the Moral Precepts(Sheel). So shall I indeed find well being. (290) Once but a son of brahmins born was I. To-day I stand brahmin in very deed. The nobler Threefold Wisdom(Tre-Vidya)3 have I won, Won the true Veda-knowledge, and have been cleansed by the inward spiritual bath.' (291) The brahmin was established in the Refuges(Buddha, Dhamma & Sangha) and the Moral Precepts(Sheel), when later on he became elated , renounced the world, and, developing in insight meditation (Vipassana1) , was established in Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). Looking back at his attainment, elated he spoke the last verse. ---- 1 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 2 (i)Raag-Likings of the world/craving, (ii)Dvesh-Dislikings of the world,(iii) Moha-Ignorance of true phenomenon within. 3 Three attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity. ---- More from www.budsas.org Rohini was one of the Buddha’s cousins and the sister of Anuruddha. When the ladies of the court decided to follow Pajapati Gotami and join the order of nuns, Rohini declined. When Anuruddha visited Kapilavatthu with a large retinue of monks, all his relatives came to the monastery to pay their respects. Rohini, however, did not come. When Anuruddha inquired as to why his sister had not come he was informed that she was embarrassed to face people as she was suffering from an unsightly skin rash. Anuruddha asked that she be brought to his presence. Rohini came with her face covered by a veil. Anuruddha asked Rohini to construct an assembly hall for the monks and nuns, as her affliction was of kammic origin. As she did not have the money needed to construct an assembly hall, she decided to sell her jewels to obtain the required funds. With the help of her Sakyan cousins and under the guidance of the Ven. Anuruddha, an assembly hall was built for the Buddha and His retinue. Upon the completion of the structure, Rohini’s unsightly rash disappeared. Rohini then invited the Buddha and His retinue for a meal. The Buddha, having asked on whose account the assembly hall was built and who had provided the meal, was informed of Rohini’s surprising story. He then informed her of the cause of her unsightly rash. Many births ago she had been the chief consort of the King of Benares. She had had a falling out with one of the king’s dancing girls, whom he favoured. Rohini, who was jealous of the dancing girl, had secured scabs from an infected person, crushed them to a powder and spread them on the bed and over the face of the dancing girl. This had led to an infection that had caused an ugly rash on the skin of the dancing girl. The kammic effect of this unwholesome act was the ugly rash that Rohini had. The wholesome effects of the building of the assembly hall had helped to nullify the effects of this evil kamma. After listening to the Dhamma, Rohini attained the first stage of sainthood, Sotapanna. She became a supporter of the Buddha and His monks and continued to perform many meritorious deeds. At death she passed away to the Tavatimsa Heaven where she was born as the very beautiful consort of Sakka, the king of the Tavatimsa Heaven.